


Of Wax Feathers and the Sun

by almariaxx



Series: These Strings We Keep On Tripping On [2]
Category: BanG Dream - Fandom, BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Not beta-read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Sub-Plots, The soulmate AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almariaxx/pseuds/almariaxx
Summary: In which words from your soulmate is written at your wrist. However, it's not their first nor their last words to you. It's a really random sentence.She doesn’t know what’s scarier—falling from the sky or falling for the Sun.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: These Strings We Keep On Tripping On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590703
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

When Okusawa Misaki first donned the mascot suit on that fateful day, she never thought that she’d be changing her whole life by being Michelle in the process. Okay, sure, that may sound dramatic but, if you step back and think about it, there’s a whole lot of difference from giving out fliers and working at a part-time job to earn some extra money--

to suddenly find yourself with a bunch of weirdos,

finding yourself making legit music and prancing on stage as a large, pink, DJ Bear

and finding yourself screaming 10,000 feet above the ground as said large, pink, DJ Bear with the aforementioned bunch of weirdos.

But for the record, she doesn’t know what’s scarier—falling from the sky or falling for the Sun.

* * *

An hour after touching the ground and escaping death after what might be the scariest ten minutes of her life, Misaki finds herself lying on the grass, basking at the gentle light of the sun. The grass tickled her legs and she inhales the earthy scent of the ground. Her heart is still rearing from the rush of adrenaline and her body is both beyond exhausted and riled up from the skydiving encounter that she doesn’t know if wants to sleep or kick Kokoro in the face.

She snorts.

As if.

No matter how infuriating the blonde woman is, Misaki could never, ever hurt Kokoro.

“She’s my soulmate, after all.” Misaki grumbles to herself, fiddling with the black cap that had fallen next to her. Even without glancing at her wrist, she can still make out in her mind the Words etched into her skin since her childhood.

 _Don’t tell her I like her though_ , written in bright yellow colors.

She’d be lying if she says that she can still remember play by play the moment her Words came to life through Kokoro’s lips. She doesn’t exactly remember what happened, what they were talking about, what lead up to it. After all, when it happened, Misaki’s brain stopped functioning, imploded and _then_ exploded, erasing all past memories and leaving her in ruins. _Which in retrospect now that she actually had time to relflect about it, seems nothing new when it comes to Kokoro._

What she vividly remembers though is Kokoro’s beaming smile at her—well, at Michelle to be exact. It's a known fact that the Tsurumaki heiress is always happy, Kokoro is always, always smiling but the smile back then is so different. Misaki would blame Kaoru for influencing her like this but there's no more beautiful words that could explain that moment: like being battered by the storm when you only knew the gentle falling of rain. And then being shown upon a ray of warmth and light after being cold for so long from the storm. She closes her eyes.

_“You know, Michelle, Misaki is a one-of-a-kind person! I know you already know this, you're her friend after all! She’s the type to say she’s tired, she’s done, she’s going home or she’s had enough…” Kokoro trails off, her eyes gleaming. “But she always sticks around. Always gives her 200% for HaroHapi. She’s precious like that. That’s why I like her. Like, a like-like feeling of like. Oh! Don’t tell her I like her though! It’s a secret between us, okay!”_

_Michelle simply nod, speechless and the vocalist turns around to find the others. Misaki can feel herself getting hot and sweaty and she’s damn sure it’s not because of the bear suit. She can’t see it but she knows, feels the Words itch just a bit, she pictures it glow bright yellow. Just like Kokoro’s hair or eyes._

_Yellow, it finally dawns on Misaki three minutes before their performance, hands still sweaty._

_Of course, it’s Kokoro—it had always been her._

“Mi-sa-ki! Why are you sleeping here?” Misaki’s train of thought comes to a halt as she abruptly opens her eyes and gets assaulted with bright yellow. Long strands of golden hair fills her vision and the girl from her flashback comes to life, never without that trademark smile. “Is the grass comfy?” Kokoro asks with a curious tone, tilting her head. Her bright, yellow hair blocked out the sunlight but Misaki can’t see the difference at all.

Kokoro is the Sun—she’s blinding everything that revolves around her. Fierce and passionate and gentle and warm all at once. The Sun will keep on shining, and Kokoro will be Kokoro.

“No, I just had to gather my bearings.” Misaki sat up, starts beushing away stray grass that got stuck to her hoodie. She would like to lie down some more but knowing Kokoro, she’d lie down next to her and _then_ Misaki will have a hard time trying to get her to get up.

“Where are the others?” she redirects the conversation before the singer can even start to form any ideas revolving grass.

“Hagumi and Kanon are helping Kaoru who is still nauseous from the jump!” Kokoro exclaims, tone unbelieving as if she doesn’t realize that falling from the sky can make anyone feel like they want to die. “Kanon asked me to come and get you so we all can get Kaoru back home.”

Misaki nodded, slowly standing up. She puts her cap back on and gingerly takes Kokoro’s hand which the girl obliged rather happily.

“Let’s go, Kokoro.”

One week after the skydiving activity, Misaki gets a glimpse of Kokoro’s wrist and her Words. It’s not like she took a peek on purpose, though the thought had crossed her mind a million of times. Words are blurry until they are spoken and even if it is, just like with Misaki's case, other people including her soulmate can only see blurry colors until she says her soulmate's Words. Unfortunately for Misaki, she didn’t see the words itself, just a tiny flash of pink amidst a yellow tornado coming right at her.

“Mii-kun! Wait for us!” Shouting across the whole school, Kokoro and Hagumi sprinted towards her like madmen thirsty for blood. Misaki, not knowing what to do and too tired to actually do something, braced for Hagumi’s tackle. However, what made the impact was Kokoro, who jumped towards her and decided to latch on her back like a very happy and very yellow koala.

With Misaki as the unlucky tree.

The two of them would have fallen to the ground if not for Misaki’s reflex, well-developed muscles and the strong will to not embarrass herself in public.

“Woah, nice catch there Mii-kun!” Hagumi exclaims, catching up on them. Misaki was about to comment about how there was no need to catch Kokoro when she latched onto her when she sees a spot of purple and blue towards them. “M-Misaki-chan! Are you okay?” Kanon asked, slightly heaving as she and Kaoru catch up on them.

Misaki could make out a blur of pink peeking out of the long sleeves of Kokoro’s wrists around her but she forces her eyes to look at other things instead. She turns to her blue-haired senior, slightly shifting her weight so she can actually carry their singer in a piggyback who settled in at her back. “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for asking.”

“What a feat! Misaki you stood as strong as a mountain, truly fleeting!” Kaoru praises her, dramatic as always.

“Misaki, you’re so strong!” Kokoro beams, wrapping her arms around Misaki even tighter.

“Just like Michelle!” Hagumi adds.

“I am Michelle.” Misaki mutters to herself, the words lost between the three idiots laughing.

“Oh! I almost forgot why we had to go to Misaki!” Kanon gasps. “Kokoro wanted us to have our band meeting at a family restaurant today. You can also think of it as a celebration for surviving our skydiving session last week.” her senior explains further.

Kaoru continues. “Oh, the memories as we escape the narrow hold of Death itself against the winds. Truly fleeting!” Kaoru reminisces dramatically with her hands. It’s very brief but Misaki can see her turn pale just for a bit, probably remembering what might be a traumatic experience.

To be honest, Misaki can’t really blame her.

“Yeah, you should go with us Misaki! It’ll be very fun!” Kokoro chided, blonde hair tickling Misaki’s ears. She tries to ignore the heat on her back. “Well, I guess the fact that we’re alive and somehow in one piece after plunging to death is something to be celebrated.” Misaki smiled exasperatedly. "Sure, I'm in." With the last member in, the whole band cheered and they made their way to the family restaurant with Misaki (and Kokoro by extension) following close.

Sensing that there’s no chance of having the yellow koala off her back, she adjusted her hold on Kokoro’s legs, trying to ignore how stupidly soft her soulmate's thighs and legs are.

“Hold on tight.” She tells Kokoro.

She can’t say how but she feels Kokoro smile wider, if that’s even possible. “Let’s go, Misaki!”


	2. Chapter 2

It all started with a suggestion.

It was just after band practice. Two hours in and everyone—except Kokoro—is a bit tired from playing. Misaki’s hands are sweaty, Kanon’s hit on the drums is weak, Kaoru misses some notes and even Hagumi has gone quiet from the exhaustion. Misaki turns to the wall clock inside the studio.

“Alright, I think it’s time for us to stop now. We still have some time but I think we should rest now and start cleaning up.” Misaki calls out, pausing the music track playing. “Good work, everybody!”

Kokoro turns to her, microphone still in hand. “I still want to sing though!” Unlike them, Kokoro was fine. Misaki could see slight indicators of sweat on her soulmate’s forehead but her energy speaks another story. “Ah, Kokoro…” Kanon laughs nervously, “M-Maybe you should reserve that energy when we’re actually performing.”

Kokoro tilts her head. Misaki silently prays. After a second, Kokoro finally relents. “Hmm…okay!”

Everyone collectively sighs.

They actually do practice, if anyone was curious. Misaki knows their practice could never hold a candle on how rigorous Roselia or any other bands do, but hey, they’re trying. At least, at their own pace.

Kanon plays the drums, Hagumi with the bass, Kaoru strumming her guitar and Kokoro sings while Misaki fervently prays that they get some practice done at least before Kokoro gets some crazy idea like climbing towers. It usually works out. She knows they’re getting better. More synchronized. Now they can perform a live even someone like Misaki, who is not a music enthusiast, would want to watch--though she admits, not as good as Roselia or Afterglow _._ But HaroHapi’s goal isn’t to leave their audience in awe or anything like that but to make them happy. As long as Kokoro could see that her songs could make people smile, then it’s enough for the band, and for Misaki.

“Hey, Mii-kun! I have a suggestion about our new song.” Hagumi comes up to her, just when everyone is just about to start packing up. Michelle was ‘off the vacation’ so Misaki was there to vouch for her as usual. Kanon was busy helping Kaoru tidy up the cords of her guitar and the amplifiers. Their singer was nowhere to be seen.

Misaki turns to Hagumi, absent-mindedly fiddling with the turntable. “What is it?”

“We should do a love song!”

A beat passed.

“A _what_?” Misaki repeated, hands abruptly stopping right at the knob of the turntable. Admittedly, this is not the strangest idea that was proposed to her but it is outrageous, still. “Love! Romance! Soulmates finding their way to each other!” Hagumi emphasized every word slowly as if she’s teaching a child, which irked Misaki a bit.

“I know what love songs are, Hagumi.” She deadpans. “I mean, we already did a cover of Romeo, right? That’s like a pseudo-love song anyway…”

“Ehhh? No way! I want an original song!” Hagumi argues, hands on her hips. “Covers are nice but our original music is waaaay better, after all!”

“Where did you get the idea, Hagumi-chan?” Kanon comes to the rescue just before Misaki gets a headache. Cords neatly bundled up, she moves close to Hagumi. The blue-haired girl was curious, Misaki could sense. As for herself, she’s just confused. “Well, I met up with Kaa-kun the other day and guess what? Kaa-kun already found her soulmate!” Hagumi told them excitedly. “She told me Aa-chan told her Words when they were walking home.”

 _Kasumi and Arisa_ , Misaki thinks to herself, _who could have thought?_ She’ll have to pry out some details with Arisa during lunch when she has the time.

“Ah~ What a wonderful story. Two souls finally one.” Kaoru chimes in, obviously pleased with what she heard. “It seems I’ll have to give my congratulations to them. I’ll arrange a flower basket, hm? Or perhaps a flower shower would be better?” Kanon looks a bit alarmed. “Fueee…Kaoru-san, I think a flower basket _or_ a flower shower is way too dramatic. Um, they’re not married yet.” Misaki chuckles, imagining the horrified look on Arisa’s face when Kaoru, along with her dramatic flair, comes in and gives the tsundere a basket of flowers. “Well, if you think about it, they _will_ be married in the future anyway.”

“Misaki-chan! Don’t encourage her!” Kanon pouts. She turns back to the bassist. “A-Anyway, that’s a really sweet story, Hagumi.” “Super sweet, right?!” Hagumi nods in agreement. “And Kaa-kun looks so happy when she told me about it. I mean, she’s always happy but when she was telling that story, it’s like a different Kaa-kun.”

“What do you mean?” Kaoru interjects.

“Like super, duper happy! She told me she’s so happy she felt like flying or reaching out to the stars or maybe even do both!”

 _That sounded exactly like Kasumi though_ , Misaki wants to say.

“Okay…” Kanon nods, silently urging Hagumi to continue on.

Which Hagumi gladly did. “Then on my way home, I realized that love can make people really, really, _really happy_.”

“Okay, I think I know where this is going—“ Misaki grumbles.

“And so my plan is that we can have Mii-kun write us a love song then we can perform it in front of everyone! Our song will make everyone remember about love and their soulmates and then the whole world can be super happy! Everyone will be just like Kaa-kun!”

Kanon purses her lips, unsure of the idea. “I don’t know, a love song is a bit, um, fuee…”

“What an amazing idea, my little kitten. A love song that will serenade and open everyone’s hearts. It will truly make the whole world smile.” Kaoru was obviously moved by Hagumi’s words. Ecstatic, even. “It’s a shame this beautiful idea just came upon you now, Hagumi. However, just as Shakespeare had said, better late than never. We must make this wonderful idea come into fruition!”

“Wait, you guys—“ Misaki pleads for them.

“Let’s do it!” Kokoro cheers, suddenly appearing next to Hagumi. Who knows where she came from or why she disappeared earlier but it seems like Kokoro heard Hagumi’s story and she’s totally rearing to go. She was _thrilled_. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, Hagumi!” Misaki would like to comment on how _anything_ is a wonderful idea to Kokoro but she feels a migraine coming just from thinking about it.

“Okay, okay! You guys wanted a love song,” Misaki starts, trying to regain some control over their conversation that is obviously spiraling out of control. “but _none_ of us present in this room, right now, has even met their soulmate. We have no idea what to write!”

Kokoro turns to her, unyielding. Her steadfast eyes pierce through Misaki’s anxious ones. She smiles at her. “It’ll be fine, Misaki. So what? We’ll figure it out! Surely, if it makes people happy then it must be easy!”

‘ _We’ll figure it out, she says…_ ’ Misaki sighs. ‘ _She can’t even figure out that I’m Michelle or that I’m her soulmate!’_

“…So, that’s why you’re asking me for help.” Arisa concluded, taking a bite out of her bento. Having cornered Arisa into having lunch with her, then turning said lunch into an interrogation that ended with Arisa being a flustered mess, Misaki finds herself staring at her half-eaten sandwich.

“Frankly, you’re the _only_ one I can ask for help. Without embarrassing myself, anyway. Kanon is way too fidgety about the topic, Kaoru spouts nonsense, Hagumi’s knowledge about love is just as bad as mine and don’t get me started on Kokoro.” Misaki stops her rant to sip her orange juice. “To be fair, I’m asking you _and_ Kasumi for help, actually. But we both know I’m not well-versed in Kasumese, so I’ll leave it you.”

“ _Kasumese,_ really?” Arisa deadpans, shoving an omelet into her mouth. “That’s the best one you got?”

“That’s rich from someone who called me a Kokoronian,” Misaki smirks, picking on her sandwhich. "Weird alien name."

“Wha—“ Arisa blushes and she pouts, almost dropping her bento. “Look, if Kasumi’s thinking is out of this world then Kokoro is on another whole universe. Besides, I saw you guys donning that weird alien costume once. So you being an alien called _Kokoronian_ is befitting.”

“What kind of thought process was that?” Misaki raises a brow, taking a bite of her food. “Kasumi is really rubbing off on you. Can’t believe I doubted you for a second. She really is your soulmate.” Misaki comments, chuckling.

“And Kokoro isn’t yours?” Arisa answers back, glaring.

“Well, she is.” Misaki smiles exasperatedly, crumpling her juice box. “But she doesn’t know yet.”

“Well, Kokoro is just like Kasumi but just a notch higher,” Arisa scoffs. “so goodluck with that.”

Misaki throws the juice box at Arisa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Deep down, Misaki knows that Kokoro might be blonde but Kokoro is far from stupid—though that doesn’t keep her from having stupid ideas nor doing questionable activities. Misaki has entertained the idea that Kokoro already knows they’re soulmates. And it stresses Misaki to no end. Sometimes, Kokoro truly terrifies Misaki. Kokoro is the Sun. And just like the star, Misaki doesn’t know anything about it and she doesn’t know what to do about her.

Kokoro is Misaki’s soulmate. This, at the very least, Misaki knows this much.

The revelation was unbelievable. It took weeks, even months for Misaki to wrap the idea around her head. But through the course of time, Misaki realizes that everything becomes unbelievable when it comes to Kokoro.

Being roped into becoming a DJ Bear— _unbelievable._

Making her learn how to compose and play turntables— _unbelievable_.

Having a beautiful and weird and rich and too pure for this world person such as Kokoro as her soulmate— _unbelievable_.

Now, she’s stuck making a stupid love song with her soulmate, who may or may not know that they are soulmates and they’re both unable to contribute any idea remotely close to this genre because they’re too busy making people happy rather than making romantic relationships — _truly, unbelievable_.

“Misaki! Hello?” Kokoro nudges her as she snaps from her reverie, staring at the notebook she’s holding. The page was filled with scrapped song ideas and lyrics and the occasional doodles of flowers, sun, and bears from Kokoro. _She probably drew them while I’m busy getting dozing off,_ she thinks.

“Hey, Kokoro. I’m here.” Misaki replies, sighing. “Sorry about that. I’m getting tired, is all.” She leans on her chair, shoulders drooping. The warmth from the big windows of Kokoro’s room makes her sleepy. She closes her eyes. And quickly opens them again. She can’t doze off right now. They’ve been here for almost three hours now and they haven’t made any progress at all.

Kokoro puts her hands on her waist, clearly rearing to go. “Well, I can still feel that melody coming up so you shouldn’t give up just yet.” She says with a carefree smile. Misaki really wants to wipe that smile for her face.

_Probably with a kiss or something,_ Misaki thinks.

She squashes the idea. Her imagination is really getting sideways.

_To be fair, I think it will just get her to smile wider. I hope it does. I don’t know if I’m a good kisser._

No. Stop. Totally not helping here!

A knock on the door saves her from burying herself six feet underground. They both turn their heads. Kokoro looks at her, a silent question of should she attend to it and Misaki nods. The blonde skips to open the door, revealing one of the suit ladies with a cart of snacks and drinks.

“Kokoro-sama, Okusawa-sama, we brought you some snacks and refreshments. Please help yourselves.” She brings the cart to them, an array of familiar and unfamiliar pastries neatly placed on expensive glassware. A pitcher of orange juice, coffee, tea, and other drinks are also placed.

“Er, thank you,” Misaki barely says before the suit lady was gone, having shut the door so quickly. Kokoro on the other hand already has her hand on a cupcake. “Look Misaki! This one has Michelle on it!”

Misaki chuckles, placing the notebook down. “Guess that’s our cue to take a break.”

_“I don’t think I can really help you,” Arisa says truthfully, as she finishes the rest of her bento. She glances at the door as if expecting Kasumi to bust down the rooftop door before continuing. “I mean, we’re just starting this whole soulmate business, Kasumi and I. And you know how awful I am at this love crap.”_

_“Yeah, you’re a bit crappy with love,” Misaki replies with a smirk, earning her a quick slap on the arm from the keyboardist._

_“Hey, ouch!” Misaki winces. “Don’t be dramatic, that didn’t hurt.” Arisa deadpans._

_“Yeah, I was trying to be considerate of you, weakli—ouch!”._

_The second slap did hurt._

_Sometimes she wonders why she and Arisa are friends._

_Oh right, they’re both moronsexuals._

_After a laughing fit from both of them, Misaki’s shoulders are a bit relaxed. Nothing’s been solved but she’s much calmer now. She tried to adjust her cap but quickly realizes she isn’t wearing it. She awkwardly puts her hands away. “I haven’t done a love song, you know.”_

_“Must be hard.” Arisa shares the sentiment. “What if you just take inspiration from other songs? I mean, you taught yourself how to DJ just by studying on your own.”_

_“Have you heard any of our songs?” Misaki starts. “What do you think of it? ”_

_“Of course. They’re great. Energetic.” Arisa answers quickly. She listens to every other band's music when she has the time, mostly to support her friends and for research purposes._

_“Oh yeah?” Misaki smiles, still looking at Arisa for answers._

_“…Okay, they’re a bit weird. Unorthodox, maybe.”_

_“Exactly.” Misaki says drily._

_“…”_

_“…”_

_Arisa relents. “Okay, I get your point. Your music is very different.”_

_“It’s different because it’s Kokoro.” Misaki explains.”Kokoro makes it different.”_

_“Woah, no need to push that mushy crap into me, Okusawa.”_

“Hey, Kokoro,” Misaki calls out her soulmate’s attention. Having settled on a pastry to eat, she sat at the table nearest to the window. Misaki stared outside, gazing at the garden of the Tsurumaki residence. Her eyes stop at the sight of red roses. “What do you think of love?” She asks the girl, eyes refusing to meet yellow ones. She hears the chair in front of her being moved but Misaki heeds it no mind. The singer hums to herself, and Misaki’s eyes, against her own will, are automatically glued to Kokoro. _Damn it._

Kokoro, still holding on a donut, tilts her head. “Oh, are we gonna resume?”

Misaki shakes her head, smothering a smile. “No, no. You can eat your donut.” She stares at her own croissant, half-eaten. “I just…even if you make the melody, I can’t really make lyrics. I can’t get my head wrapped on the idea of love making people happy. I mean, I _know_ it makes people happy but I don’t know _know_ …Okay, that’s confusing. I just can’t put it into lyrics, much less make it into something that will make people happy.”

“Hmm, so what you’re saying is that you need to see love in action?” Kokoro concludes, dropping the donut back to her platter.

“Love in action?” Misaki repeats.

“Yeah,” Kokoro grins, the kind that makes Misaki shiver. The bad kind of shivers, mind you. “We can go on an adventure, the two of us! I think I know what will make you inspired!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one asked for this but hey, quarantine dumped boredom and boredom equates to my creativity. still, hope you like my poor writing :)

**Author's Note:**

> Same soulmate AU as the first of this series, though not the same universe. However unlike the first one, it will not be a series of one-shots but a multi-chaptered story revolving the 25 dorks of Bandori, especially of the Sun and Bear Icarus.


End file.
